Gakkun's Little Quest
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Sequel to Hyoutei and the Minish Cap] There ARE talking toilets! Join Gakuto and his little quest to prove to Shishido that there ARE talking toilets!


Gakkun's Little Quest

Sequel to Hyoutei and The Minish Cap

_Thanks for Rin Uchiha for this idea!_

* * *

Mukahi Gakuto was currently in the bathrooms of Hyoutei Gakuen. Why? Because he wanted to prove to Shishido that there ARE magical toilets! 

He checked the next stall. Nope. No magic toilets so far.

He took a deep breath when he reached the last one. He remembered when he and Shishido made a bet.

_"I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL! THERE ARE MAGICAL FLUSHING TOILETS! THEY ALSO TALK TO YOU TOO!" Gakuto announced one afternoon after practice in the locker rooms._

_Everyone gave him weird looks._

_Shishido sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS AS MAGICAL FLUSHING TOILETS!"_

_"YES THERE IS! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT NO TOILET EVER WANTED TO TALK TO YOU!"_

_"Yeah, like I want a toilet to talk to me." Shishido said. He picked up his bag and left after calling out, "Tell me when you hear a talking toilet!"_

_"Ore-sama is really starting to think that you need your brain checked." Atobe said._

_"I DON'T NEED MY HEAD CHECKED!!! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL!!" Gakuto shouted._

He opened the stall.

"Hello?" He asked the toilet. Yeah, it sounded really retarded.

"Hello." The toilet replied.

"Oh my god! A talking toilet!!!" Gakuto cried. "I KNEW IT! Wait till Shishido and everyone else hears this!"

The toilet made a chuckling type of noise and then it said, "How are you Mukahi Gakuto from third year?" In a deep voice.

Gakuto gasped. "You even know my name!"

"Of course I do. You pee here everyday." The toilet said in a dull and emotionless voice.

"Oh. Well, I have to show Shishido this!!" Gakuto shouted excitedly. "You stay here!"

"Pth, like I can go anywhere." The toilet muttered to itself after Gakuto ran off. "Stupid."

* * *

"SHISHIDO!! YOU GOTTA COME AND SEE THIS!" Gakuto was running towards the other regulars. 

Shishido tried to suppress a smirk. "What, Gakuto? You found your brain?"

"No! No!!! I found a magic talking toilet!" Gakuto cried. "COME ON!"

Shishido shrugged. He ran after Gakuto along with the rest of the regulars besides Hiyoshi and Jiroh. Why? Because Hiyoshi was training, DUH! GEKOKUJYOU! Jiroh was... somewhere.

The Hyoutei regulars all ran to the bathrooms. Gakuto pointed to the last stall. "THERE THERE! THAT TOILET THERE TALKED!"

Oshitari pushed the door. "...It's locked."

"WHAT?!" Gakuto charged at the door. "...It _is_!"

Shishido rolled his eyes. "What was your first guess?"

The toilet flushed. Jiroh walked out. He saw everyone staring at him. "...Did I leave my fly open or something?" He asked.

Gakuto pushed Jiroh aside and looked at the toilet. "Oh magical talking toilet!" He said. "Talk to me!!!"

The toilet didn't do anything.

"Don't worry magical talking toilet! Who I have brought with me are very nice people! Besides Shishido!"

The toilet still didn't reply.

"Ok, Ore-sama _really_ thinks you need your head checked, Gakuto." Atobe said.

"No!! It was talking to me before Jiroh went to use it!" Gakuto shouted. "Believe me! Jiroh probably broke it!" He squatted next to the toilet. "TALK DAMMIT! TALK!"

"Yup, Gakuto finally lost it." Shishido said.

Gakuto ran over and started to shake Jiroh. "HOW DARE YOU KILL THE MAGIC TALKING TOILET!!!"

"Whaaaat didddd I dooooo?" Jiroh asked. He was really getting dizzy.

"YOU BROKE THE MAGIC TOILET!!!"

Jiroh already fainted from shaking him too much.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" Gakuto continued to shake him.

Ootori pulled Mukahi away. "Mukahi-san! Please don't kill Jiroh-san!"

"YOU KILLED THE TOILET!!!"

Shishido sighed. "I'm calling his parents again..." He dialed the number. "Hello? This is Gakuto's classmate. No, your son has another... episode." He sighed again. "Ok. Bye."

"His parents are taking him to get his head checked?" Oshitari asked.

"Finally. Ore-sama was getting worried." Atobe said.

"Yup, and he's probably not going to be here for the next week." Shishido replied.

By now, Ootori was taking Gakuto to the principal's office.

The three third years all exchanged evil looks. Yes, evil looks.

"Although he's my partner, I really wanted him to get a vacation..." Oshitari said.

"Yeah right," Shishido rolled his eyes. "You probably wanted him gone as much as we do."

"Ore-sama can get peace for a while..."

Shishido smirked. He pulled the walkie talkie from behind the toilet. "Hehe... this trick works every time."

"...Hey, someone tell me what year this is?" Jiroh asked when he woke up.

"..."

"..."

"You are in year 2020, you are married to Ore-sama." Atobe replied.

"...I'm going to find Marui-kun!" Jiroh got up and skipped away.

"No matter how many times I see him. I get amazed by Jiroh's... happiness... I think." Shishido said.

Oshitari shrugged. "Let's get out of here."

"Ore-sama is gonna follow Jiroh." Atobe announced.

* * *

Fin.

Again, thanks for the idea Rin-san! Your stupidity amazes me too! X3


End file.
